Eurotopia
__INDEX__ Eurotopia ist eine Bezeichnung verschiedener, auch sich überlagernder, Visionen, die sich mit möglicher Entwicklungen Europas befassen. Eurotopia – Andreas Gross Visionen einer, formell 1991 in Rostock gegründeten''1991 Mitbegründer der europäischen Demokratie- und Verfassungsbewegung «eurotopia»'' in: Andreas Gross – Politische Stationen, auf andigross.chAndi Gross: Glückwunsch zu den ersten und ein Wunsch für die zweiten 20 Jahre: Überdenkt die Strategie! – Ein (selbst)kritisches Grusswort von Andi Gross (Schweiz) in: Festschrift: 20 Jahre Mehr Demokratie (PDF; 1,8 MB) auf mehr-demokratie.de, Seiten 58-61, Gruppe um Andreas „Andi“ Gross und Bruno Kaufmann, eines „transnationalen“ Europa, einer „transnationalen Demokratisierung“, die seit den 70. Jahren immer wieder auftauchen und in verschiedenen Treffen diskutiert werden, die Erfahrungen des politischen Systems der Schweiz, einschliesslich der „direkten Demokratie“, einbeziehend und interpretierend.z.B.eurotopia – eurotopia meldet sich zurück und ladet ein zur Diskussion mit dem niederländischen Europaminister (PDF; 53 kB), April 2009; eurotopia transnational Conference on the plan for a European Constitution / eurotopia - Sommerkolloquium zum europäischen Verfassungsprojekt, Juni 2002 Unter „transnationaler Demokratisierung“ wird dabei durchaus die Schaffung eines demokratischen „europäischen Staates“ verstanden. Vorschläge Die Gruppe formulierte auch ihre „eurotopischen“ Vorschläge für demokratie- und föderalismus-spezifische Bestimmungen in der europäischen Verfassung, und brachte sie als Diskussionsgrundlage ein: # Die Europäische Verfassung (EV) wird rechtskräftig, nachdem in jedem Mitgliedstaat der Europäischen Union (EU) in einer nationalen Referendumsabstimmung die Mehrheit der Wahlberechtigten ihr zugestimmt haben. # Jede Änderung und Erweiterung der EV bedarf im Rahmen einer europäischen Referendumsabstimmung der Zustimmung der Mehrheit der EU-Bürger sowie der Zustimmung von drei Vierteln der EU-Mitgliederstaaten ("Doppelmehr"). # Änderungen der EV können vom Europäischen Parlament und von den Bürger selber vorgeschlagen werden. Dazu bedarf es 5 Prozent der Unterschriften der stimmberechtigten EU-Bürger; diese Unterschriftenzahl muss mindestens je ein Prozent der Wahlberechtigten aus jedem EU-Mitgliedsstaat enthalten. Die beiden Kammern des Europäischen Parlamentes (EP) empfehlen den EU-Bürgern eine Zustimmung oder Ablehnung der EV-Änderung. Die Erstunterzeichner einer Verfassungsänderung können ihre Initiative auch zurückziehen. # In der EV werden ein einheitlicher Grundrechtsschutz für alle EU-Bürger gemäss der EMRK festgesetzt ebenso wie soziale und ökologische Grundnormen sowie die Rechte von Minderheiten und transnationalen Regionen. Diese Grundnormen und Rechte dürfen von den EU-Staaten erweitert nicht aber unterschritten werden. Die EV grenzt genau jene Bereiche ab, in denen die EU europäisches Recht setzen darf. # EU-Gesetze bedürfen der Zustimmung beider Kammern des EP, der Vertretung der EU-Bürger - den Abgeordneten - ebenso wie der Vertretung der EU-Staaten. In der letzteren ist jeder Staat unbesehen seiner Grösse mit je drei Senatoren vertreten. Diese werden nach dem jeweils dafür vorgesehenen nationalen Wahlrecht gewählt. Die Abgeordneten werden nach einem gemeinsamen, proportionalen Wahlrecht gewählt. # Jeder Staat hat das Recht, sich durch einen nationalen Referendumsentscheid mit der Mehrheit seiner wahlberechtigten Bürger aus dem Geltungsbereich einer EU-Rechtsnorm, beziehungsweise eines EU-Gesetzes, auszuklinken ("opting out"). # Ein Prozent der Stimmberechtigten eines EU-Staates oder einer transnationalen Region können jederzeit dem EP Anträge für EU-Rechtsänderungen stellen, die gleichwertig sind den Anträgen der Mitglieder des EP. # Die Nachteile, welche wegen der Grösse, Sprachenvielfalt und Struktur der EU den Handlungsmöglichkeiten und Handlungschancen für Bürger, Bürgergruppen und Bürgerbewegungen auf transnationaler Ebene erwachsen, werden aus einem EU-Demokratie-Ressourcen-Fonds abgebaut. # Jeder Mitgliederstaat der EU kann aus der EU austreten. :::– Andreas GrossAndreas Gross: Auf der politischen Baustelle Europa, Zürich, Realotopia, 1996, S. 235-237, zitiert von Paul Ruppen Eurotopia – Alfred Heineken Die Vision des niederländischen Geschäftsmanns und Bierbrauers Alfred Heineken zur Aufteilung der Europäischen Union in 75 Regionen, angeregt durch die Philosophie Leopold Kohrs ("Disunion Now"), die sodann die Vereinigten Staaten von Europa bilden sollen. Veröffentlicht wurde diese im Jahre 1992 im Buch The United States of Europe (a Eurotopia?). Konzept Ausgangsüberlegung Heinekens war die Annahme, ein Europa mit seinerzeit 350 Mio. Einwohnern sei unregierbar, weshalb eine Dezentralisierung in Regionen mit 5 bis 10 Millionen Einwohnern geboten sei. Die vom Leidener Historiker Wim van den Doel vorgeschlagene Unterteilung in die diversen Regionen beruhte auf Konsultationen Heinekens mit Henk Wesseling, damals Professor der allgemeinen Geschichte an der Universität Leiden. Grundlage waren dabei die ethnischen Verbreitungsgebiete, nach denen sich die Aufteilung richtete. Diese sollte unter dem Motto "vor allem die Vormachtstellung der großen EU-Mitgliedsstaaten beseitigen und so mehr Stabilität, Gleichheit und Friede gewährleisten. Zugleich sollte auch die Verwaltung effizienter strukturiert werden. Literatur Eurotopia – Andi Gross: * Roland Erne, Andreas Gross, Bruno Kaufmann, Heinz Kleger (Hsg.): Transnationale Demokratie – Impulse für ein demokratisch verfasstes Europa Realotopia, Zürich 1995, ISBN 3907586158, ISBN 978-3907586150 * Bruno Kaufmann, Peter Köppen: The Rostock Process, 1991-2004: On the way to more direct democracy in Europe, 2001 Eurotopia – Alfred Heineken: * Alfred H. Heineken: The United States of Europe (a Eurotopia?), with Henk Wesseling, Wim van den Doel, De Amsterdamse Stichting voor de Historische Wetenschap, Amsterdam 1992 / Hallwag, 2nd ed. 1992, 18 p., ISBN 90-9005-272-0, ISBN 9789090052724 Weblinks Eurotopia – Andi Gross: * Paul Ruppen: Eurotopia - eine ambivalente Idee, Europa Magazin, 2. März 1996. * Tobias Kästli: Keine demokratische Schweiz ohne ein demokratisches Europa, Der Bund, Nummer 114, 17. Mai 1996, Seite 2 (auf andigross.ch). * Demokratie setzt transnationale Institutionen voraus, Gespräch von Willy Spieler mit Andreas Gross, 4. Januar 2001 (auf andigross.ch). Eurotopia – Alfred Heineken: * Chris de Lange: De Verenigde Steden van Europa, Public Affairs, Ontwikkelingsbedrijf Rotterdam, B&G April 2002 (PDF 440 kB) * H.L. Wesseling: Europa, idee en werkelijkheid (nicht mehr verfügbar) * TV-Beitrag: OVT: Eurotopia, VPRO, auf vpro.nl (nicht mehr verfügbar) * 386 – My Kingdom for a Beer? Heineken’s “Eurotopia”, Strange Maps, strangemaps.wordpress.com, 26. Mai 2009. Referenzen Kategorie:Konzept der europäischen Integration